


Even Spies Whisper

by dearxalchemist



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, answered prompts, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: Gaby grips his tie a little too tight. She winds it around her palm and pulls him down, closer to her level. He smells like expensive cologne and it turns her stomach. He presses an open palm onto her side as if to steady her anger, he’s shaking.(A Collection of 100-word drabbles revolving around the steps of their relationship.)





	Even Spies Whisper

When Gaby hoists herself up out of the pool, Illya finds his throat a little drier and the sun a little hotter. He can’t seem to make his fingers work either when she asks for a towel, leaning over him. Rogue drops of water splatter onto his cheek and she reaches up to swipe them away. Gaby’s thumb catches on his jaw. Illya turns his head up. She leans in closer, closer, closer – only to have Solo toss her the towel, breaking their moment with a soft smirk. 

Illya scrambles back, shaking his head, “It’s not what it looks like.”

**\---------**

“You have to be able to dance if you want to get through those double doors,” Gaby hums as she waves her fingers to Solo dial the radio. The American finds a new station with a slow and heavy beat, that has Gaby drawing Illya into the center of the room. Her fingers dance along his and she makes him open his hands. She drops his palm onto her hip and smooths hers up his shoulder.

“Ready?” She cranes her head back.

“I can not believe you are talking me into this, you and Cowboy both.” His ears tinge pink.

**\---------**

Illya plunges down into the icy water for her. He hauls her to the surface and drags her onto the docks.

“Gaby,” He coughs out a broken version of her name, leaning over her and dragging a palm over the center of her chest and his lips cover hers. Illya breathes life back into her. She coughs the water up from her lungs and sucks in a sharp breath, pulling at Illya. Her fingers tighten in his turtleneck and she shakes as he folds around her protectively.

“Too close,” He warns quietly, lips pressing to her crown, “Cannot lose you.”

**\---------**

Gaby grips his tie a little too tight. She winds it around her palm and pulls him down, closer to her level. He smells like expensive cologne and it turns her stomach. He presses an open palm onto her side as if to steady her anger, he’s shaking.

“Illya,” She says his name with harsh whisper, peering up at him through thick lashes and pressing her painted lips to the corner of his mouth, not quite giving him the satisfaction of a kiss as he prepares to leave her for Moscow, “If you die out there, I will kill you.”

**\---------**

“We have to go.” Illya’s voice is strained, accent thick against her ear.

“– But darling, I just got my drink,” Gaby pulls her arm out of his grasp.

Illya’s lips turn down. His beautiful ‘fiancé’ is ignoring him for the man behind the bar who’s been passing her free drinks for the past hour. He taps his fingers together then moves his hand to her bare back, playing with the threads of her raspberry sundress. 

“We go,” He insists. “You are drunk.”

“No,” She shifts on the stool then glances back at Illya. “Wait a minute, you’re jealous aren’t you?”

**\---------**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent me a number/prompt and who waited patiently for me to turn out these little drabbles. I appreciate the countless support from the fandom. You can find me here @meraoftheseas on tumblr for more answered prompts. - A second chapter of more drabbles will be added soon! Thank you!


End file.
